bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nathanael1711/Archiv 3
=Älteres= Willkommen-Teil Willkommen auf Wiki-Nui, Nathanael1711! Schön, das du dich hier angemeldet hast um beim Aufbau des Bionicle-Wikis zu helfen. Ich bin Der Tech, Administrator dieses Projekts. Bei Fragen und Anregungen und allem, was das Projekt betrifft kannst du dich auf meiner Diskussionsseite melden. Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit Projektrichtlinien, eine Hilfe zum Artikelschreiben und einige Vorlagen anlegen. Dabei könnte ich Hilfe gebrauchen, wer dabei helfen will kann sich auf meiner Diskussionsseite melden. Viel Spaß beim Schreiben und Lesen, Der Tech 12:26, 2. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Leitlinien Hi, schön, das du so viel schreibst! Bitte lies dir mal die Wiki-Nui:Leitlinien durch und passe die Artikel entsprechend an. Weiterleitungen kann man übrigens anlegen, indem man schreibt #REDIRECT [[]] in den Eckigen Klammern gibt man dann den Artikel an, auf den weitergeleitet werden soll. Außerdem ist es möglich Artikel zu verschieben. Der Tech 15:10, 4. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Nathanael1711, ich weise dich nocheinmal auf die Wiki-Nui:Leitlinien hin. Lies sie bitte und halte dich daran. Insbesondere lege ich wert auf Quellen! Ich sehe, das du dich bemühst und viele Artikel schreibst aber du musst dich an die Leitlinien halten! Bitte melde dich bei mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite oder schreib hier auf dieser Seite eine Antwort. Ich möchte eine Erklährung, warum du keine Quellen angibst, wie es in den Leitlinien vorgeschrieben ist, außerdem musst du alle Quellen nachtragen. Ich gebe dir drei Tage Zeit auf diese Nachricht zu reagieren. (gezählt ab deinem ersten edit nach dem Zeitstempel hier) Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 21:17, 6. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ja, OK, mach ich alles. Ich hab das mit den Quellen nicht ganz verstanden, weil ich auch das meiste aus dem Kopf wusste, wie zum Beispiel die Story-Seite, die ich geschrieben habe. Soll ich jetzt das ganze Internet und alle meine Bücher noch mal durchlesen, damit ich weiß, wo das alles steht? Das wo ich die Quellen weiß werde ich dann mal machen, aber das meiste habe ich aus einem anderen Bionicle-Wiki auf Englisch. Es heisst "bioniclesector01". Soll ich die Internetadresse etwa suf die Seiten schreiben? Nathanael1711 10:26, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Hm... ja, den Abschnitt Quellen sollte ich nochmal überarbeiten. Der ist noch nicht so gut verständlich. Ich versuche es nochmal anders zu erklären: Ich möchte mit der Quellenangabe erreichen, das die Informationen nicht verfälscht werden und überprüfbar sind. Wenn jemand also der Meinung ist, das etwas nicht stimmt, dann soll er es überprüfen können. Damit die Informationen hier stimmen und sich keine Fan-Werke oder Unsinn einschleichen sollen als Quellen nur offizielle Bücher, Internetseiten und so weiter verwendet werden. Ich verlange von niemandem, dass er vor jedem Artikel alle Bücher nochmal liest, sondern, dass er nur schreibt, was er überprüfen kann. Ich will allerdings nicht, das irgendetwas nur aus einem anderen Wiki übernommen wird. Internetseiten, die nicht von LEGO oder Bionicle sind dürfen nicht als Quelle verwendet werden. Wenn du absolut nicht weißt, wo eine Information her kommt, dann nimm sie bitte raus. Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 10:53, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) PS: Hast du icq oder so? Das würde die Kommunikation erheblich erleichtern. Nein, nur Schüler CC.Nathanael1711 10:56, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC)P.S: Ist DIESES Wiki eigentlich offiziell erlaubt? Ich habe viele Informationen auch von der englischen Version dieser Seite. :Nein, alles, was von Fans geschrieben wurde ist kritisch zu hinterfragen. Die Quellenregelung, die dir sehr streng vorkommen mag, ist nur die besste Möglichkeit die Informationen so korrekt wie möglich zu halten. Noch was zur Quellenangabe, mach vor jeden Punkt ein *, dann wird das so eine Aufzählung: *Quelle 1 *Quelle 2 Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 11:01, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Zu den Rahkshi und Bohrok-Kal CD's: Das sind doch die aus den LEGO-Sets, oder? Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 11:07, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Genau, richtig. Ich habe davon fast alle, aber da ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob die wirklich Bohrok-Kal und Rahkshi-Cds heißen hab isch keinen Link draus gemacht. Ich habe auch noch eine Frage: Wie macht man eine Tabelle über einen Charakter? Bei den Masken weiß ichs jetzt, weil ich auf deiner Hau-Seite nachgesehen hab, aber wie ist das mit den Fiduren (Die Hilfeseiten sind mir keine hilfe. Das sieht aus, als ob du es von irgendwo kopiert hättest.)Nathanael1711 11:12, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Bei den CDs würde ich einfach schreiben "In den Rahkshi/Bohrok-Kal Sets enthaltene CDs" Diese Tabellen, ich nenne sie "Infobox", sind nicht so einfach. Es sind komplizierte css und Wikicode Bausteine, die in eine Vorlage geschrieben werden. Ich habe den Quelltext zum großen Teil von der Jedipedia übernommen. (ein Star Wars Wiki, wo ich seit 11 Monaten aktiv bin) Diese Vorlagen kann man dann mit diesen Klammern einfügen. Ich werden bald auch noch Vorlagen für Charaktere machen. Ich werde jetzt mal eine erstellen Vorlage:Charakter Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 12:19, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Danke. Ich bin übrigens auch auf Jedipedia, aber ich weiß nicht ob das mit den Infoboxen auf alen Wikis gleich ist. übrigens: Kannst du das Seiten-Layout eigentlich so ändern, dass es wie auf der englischen Seite und auch beim Original-Wikipedia Aussieht? Muss nicht unbedingt sein, sieht aber besser aus.Nathanael1711 12:28, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, kann ich ändern, hat aber bei mir nich so hohe Priorität, wie der inhalt, die Vorlagen etc. aber ich werde es noch machen. Bin beld mit der Char-Vorlage fertig. Wie heißt du in der Jedipedia? Ich bin da Cody. Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 13:01, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ich heiße da Nathanael1711, so wie hier. Ich bin übrigens auch gerade da, wegen den Tabellen und so. Aber sag mal, das klappt irgendwie nicht. Wenn ich das ganze Zeug von der Vorlage und so daminmach , dann steht da nur das Bild und "Spezies: " Was soll das? Ich hab doch alles mit Element und Farbe eingegeben!Nathanael1711 13:05, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Damit eine Vorlage funktioniert muss man alles zunächst auf einer Seite Vorlage:Name programieren und erst dann kann man es mit einfügen. Sieh dir mal den Quelltext eine Vorlage an, dann siehst du was ich meine... Der Tech (Admin|Diskussion) 13:10, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Zu den Infoboxen Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann überhaupt nichts verstehen. Alles muss zuerst auf einer Seite:Vorlage und dann... Schuldigung aber ich versteh nur Bahnof.Nathanael1711 13:17, 7. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ok.... es ist auch nicht einfach. Ich erstelle die Vorlage in css und Wiki. Das ist dan z.B. die Seite Vorlage:Charakter. Und dann kann man das in einen Artikel einfügen, indem man dieses Zeug eingefügt. Ach ja... zu den Metru... gute Idee, die nicht zu "Turaga von Mata Nui" oder sowas zu verschieben. Ich habe solche Fälle jetzt in die Leitlinien übernommen ;) Was hältst du davon, wenn ich eine Anleitung zum Artikel schreiben verfasse? Da sind dann alle wichtigen Befehle drin und die Leitlinien werden da dann auch berücksichtigt. Der Tech Diskussion 14:41, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Mach das! Ich bin grad dabei redirects von sachen wie Geschichte oder Bionicle Geschichte auf Die Bionicle story zu machen.Nathanael1711 14:45, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Jemand hat einmal http://www.toa-inika.de als Quelle angegeben. Da staht auch so was wie "alle Rechte bei Lego" und ein Lego-Zeichen...Nathanael1711 14:45, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Sehr gut. Was?? Das steht doch extra ganz groß Fan-Page drauf... bei welchem Artikel war das? Der Tech Diskussion 16:01, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Noch mehr sonstiges das hab ich leider vergessen. Ich muss noch mal nachgucken. Ich mach grad son ne Liste von alln Figuren....Nathanael1711 16:32, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ok... sehr gut. Ja, die Box kannst du raus machen, wenn das, was in der Erklärung steht gemacht ist, dann können solche Boxen raus. Der Tech Diskussion 18:27, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Ja, du kannst vorlagen machen. Sieh dir am bessten den Quelltext einer ähnlichen Vorlage an, kopier ihn und pass ihn entsprechend an. Der Tech Diskussion 16:17, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage(n) Ich habe mir die Vorlage schon mal angesehen und ein paar sachen geändert. Statt dem Punkt Status habe ich einen Abschnitt Status gemacht, in dem Aktive und Inaktive Zeiträume angegeben werden. Außerdem habe ich an der Erklärung was geändert. Sachen, die auf die "Gegenwart" bezogen sind sind schwer aktuell zu halten. Ich werde nochmal die Vorlage auf Richtigkeit prüfen... dauert nicht lange. Der Tech Diskussion 14:22, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :So, jetzt geht alles. Der Tech Diskussion 14:31, 15. Jan. 2008 (UTC) =Neueres= BZPower? Ich hab grad in der Benutzerliste vom BZPForum nach BohrokofLight gesucht, konnte dich aber irgendwie nicht finden... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 07:42, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ah, mir fällt gerade ein, man muss seit einer Weile erst ~5 (bin mir bei der Zahl net 100%ig sicher) Beiträge schreiben, die von Moderatoren freigeschaltet werden müssen, bevor man ein "vollwertiges" Mitglied wird und normal Beiträge ohne vorherige Kontrollierung posten kann... Vermutlich werden diese noch-nicht-"vollwertigen" Mitglieder auch nicht in der Mitgliederliste angezeigt... :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 09:50, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) mhja, und ich hab grade versucht mich einzuloggen, was irgendwie nicht funktioniert hat... :-- Nathanael1711 15:54, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch und willkommen im BZPForum! ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:21, 24. Apr. 2008 (UTC) E-Mail Hi, könntest du dich bitte mal per e-Mail bei mir melden? Der Tech Diskussion 16:37, 24. Apr. 2008 (UTC) OK... :-- Nathanael1711 12:26, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Und geantwortet ;-) Der Tech Diskussion 13:56, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you for the Mail. -- Nathanael1711 14:16, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Admin Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Adminernennung. Als der Tech von der Einstellung eines Helfers geredet hat, dachte ich mir gleich, dass du das sein würdest. Also nochmal herzlichen Glückwunsch! ;-) Aber du solltest das vielleicht auch in deinem Profil, vor allem im Einleitungstext, erwähnen, damit sich jeder mit irgendeinem Problem nach einem Blick auf dein Profil sicher ist, dass er auch dich fragen kann. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 18:43, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Zu dem "vor allem im Einleitungstext, erwähnen"... verwende einfach die Vorlage dafür. Der Tech Diskussion 20:02, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :: Danke!!! -- Nathanael1711( Profil/Diskussion/Admin) 11:58, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC)